User blog:Epic~00/Eliminated Contestant Similarities (This is Just the Biggest Coincidence Ever!)
Elimination 1st Eliminated S1 1st Eliminated S2 Connection: Both contestants names are Dave 2nd Eliminated S1: 2nd Eliminated S2: 'Connection: Their elimination pattern before they were eliminated second is "WIN" and then "OUT"' 3rd Eliminated S1: 3rd Eliminated S2: Connection: Both were members of Team Victory, and have currently only competed in one RP Season 4th Eliminated S1: 4th Eliminated S2: Connection: Both were betrayed by Noah before being eliminated 5th Eliminated S1: 5th Eliminated S2: Connection: Both have placed fourth in two different seasons; Sierra in WT, Scott in RI. They are also both members of the Poisonous Pythons, and Scott was eliminated 5th before that team was even formed. 6th Eliminated S1: 6th Eliminated S2: Connection: In their debut RP seasons, they've had to do tiebreakers, be it through being eliminated or rejoining 7th Eliminated S1: 7th Eliminated S2: Connection: Their first RP elimination was three eliminations before the second person to be eliminated as part of a double elimination (Gwen was eliminated three eliminations after Heather was) (Dakota was eliminated three times after Ella was) 8th Eliminated S1: 8th Eliminated S2: Connection: Their placings in their first RP season is the same as a placing they had in the canon series (Lindsay is 9th in both RPS1 and TDI) (Jo is 12th in both RPS2 and TDAS) 9th Eliminated S1: 9th Eliminated S2: Connection: Both were the first eliminated during a RP Double elimination (the other two being Gwen and Dakota respectively) 10th Eliminated S1: 10th Eliminated S2: Connection: Pretty self explanatory. They were the second eliminated as part of a double elimination in their debut season 11th Eliminated S1: 11th Eliminated S2: Connection: Both were members of the Screaming Gophers, and Team Amazon. They were also part of the WT Final 3, In addition, Sky was a key aspect to their RP eliminations, coincidentally in S2 no less. 12th Eliminated S1: 12th Eliminated S2: Connection: They have both betrayed someone by eliminating them early into the game, creating a very major conflict (Scott and Sky) (Noah and Tyler) 13th Eliminated S1: 13th Eliminated S2: Connection: In their debut RP seasons, they weren't eliminated naturally; Duncan quit in S1, while Sugar was auto-eliminated. 14th Eliminated S1: 14th Eliminated S2: Connection: Both were on the same team two seasons in a row From there, it's just the S1 Final 2 and the rest of the S2 Elimination, so there's also placing patterns. S1 Winner: S2 Winner: Connection: Both are a couple. In addition, they are also part of an ended love triangle S1 Runner-up: S2 Runner-up: Connection: Both are in a major conflict, and are also played by me. S1 3rd Place: S2 3rd Place: Connection: They are both a couple, and aside from that, were both members of the Screaming Ducks, and the Venomous Vipers. ''' S1 4th Place: S2 4th Place: '''Connection: They're 4th place elimination wasn't a natural one; Duncan quit while Sky chose for Cody to be eliminated. S1 5th Place: S2 5th Place: Connection: They're betrayal of a contestant was a major plot twist; Noah betrays Tyler, Katie betrays Heather S1 6th Place: S2 6th Place: Connection: Both have been played by DerpyandDawn S1 7th Place: S2 7th Place: Connection: Both were part of a double elimination S1 8th Place: S2 8th Place: Connection: Both were members of the Killer Beavers, are part of two different love triangles, and both had shocking 8th place eliminations S1 9th Place: S2 9th Place: Connection: Both were in a TDI alliance, were part of a few tiebreakers, and speaking of which, in RPS2, they had their own elimination tiebreaker S1 10th Place: S2 10th Place: Connection: In RPS2, their look changes to one we never thought they'd go back to; Bald Heather and Regular Dakota S1 11th Place: S2 11th Place: Connection: Both were members of the Screaming Ducks, and have a negative view on most people S1 12th Place: S2 12th Place: Connection: Both were part of a team swap in ROTI, were members of the Villainous Vultures, and Poisonous Pythons, and have a minor conflict with each other S1 13th Place: S2 13th Place: Connection: Both are good with animals This is just crazy! Yet another unpredictable element in S2. Category:Blog posts